


White Flag

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Forced Feminization, Mention of Torture Obviously, Ramsay is his own warning, Second person POV, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kindness can be a better weapon than cruelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

You’re numb to being violated by now, the pain no different from any other inflicted upon this body that was once a man, this husk, this shell that used to contain Theon Greyjoy, but this is different. Lord Ramsay bids you bathe and lie in the soft furs of his bed and slicks goose grease around your hole, slowly, patiently prying your body open. You whimper fearfully waiting for the pain, but it does not come only gentle probing and praise as you start to relax your guard, the warmth of the fire in the great hearth and the softness of the bed lulling you though you know better. Ramsay’s fingers move more easily inside you, sliding deeper and deeper until they reach some goal that was unknown to you. You stiffen, gasping as the pleasure blooms in your belly, the pleasure you had never thought to know again.

“Do you like that, Pet?” Lord Ramsay coos, sliding out his fingers. “I took your manhood, but you can still feel pleasure…like a maid…from being fucked.”

You make a strangled sound of fear and shame and need as the blunt tip nudges you.

The blow comes…as it always does eventually. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Yes, what? Don’t snivel!” He grabs you by the hair twisting your neck back at a painful angle. “Tell me how much you love having your arse fingered. Beg me to put my cock in you and let you come like a whore.”

The shame is no match for the fear and the need. “Please fuck me, Master. It felt so good. Please…” 

Ramsay breaches you with an almost inhuman sound, slamming in all the way to the hilt, and you whimper as the pain is replaced by pleasure again when his cock slides over that place deep inside.

“Gods…” Ramsay groans setting a brutal pace, “you’re still good for something. You’re a good little whore, Reek. That isn’t a proper whore’s name though, is it? I should call you Theona. I should let your hair grow out and buy you pretty dresses and keep you as my whore. After I’ve pulled out all your teeth you’ll be the best cocksucker in all the Seven Kingdoms. You’ll make me a fortune.” He reached around tweaking a nipple with one hand. 

“No, please, no.” You sob brokenly.

Ramsay chuckles darkly. “You beg so prettily. I think I might rather keep you to myself after all.”

You try to shift away instinctively as his touch drifts lower, but it only forces you back onto his impaling cock. You gasp as he strokes the ruined bit of flesh and it swells, pleasure coiling in your belly.

“You even have a nub just like a woman now,” Ramsay murmurs in your ear, “and a sweet, hot, tight, little, virgin cunt.” Ramsay punctuates each word with a sharp jerk his hips that sends a shudder through you. “I took your manhood and now I’m taking your maidenhood as well.”

As warmth pulses wetly into your bowels, you feel a terrible empathy rising in you goaded on by the rough caress of his hand abusing what little remains of your once proud flesh. You moan piteously, no shred of dignity remaining, as a sticky trickle of your own seed spills over his fingers.

Ramsay snorts in disgust rolling off of you and whipping his hand on the furs. “So it’s true what they say: the ironborn are such lily-livers that their maidens bleed white.”


End file.
